Answered Questions
Q: Have you ever read any books on how to go about creating art? E.G. Drawing on the Right Side of the Brain, The Elements of Style, How to Draw Comics the Marvel Way, On Writing, or things like internet tutorials? A: I have read such books, and I have taken many arts classes too. Q: If you were a director in Hollywood, what kinds of films would you make? A: Action/Steamy (Striaght) Romance Q: You said you read R.L. Stine books when you were in high school. What kind of books do you read now? "Literary" fiction? Genre, like mystery or horror or science fiction? Nonfiction? A: I read less books now, although the last book I read was Pamela Anderson's Star. Q: Have you considered creating non-Sonichu comics or stories? A: Yes, and the ideas are still in my head. Q: Have you ever accepted and used constructive criticism in your comics? Or do you blow off anything anyone says that is slightly negative, even if their intentions are to help you improve your art? A: I have accepted and used ideas and criticism; one such example was the Sonichu Animations from YouTube User: Timmys1984; it was very good, yet the lines were wrong originally. At least I have set that record straight in my 9th Book. Q: Why do you steal jokes from so many other sources (i.e. Family Guy and Excel Saga) and put it in your comics? It isn't very original and you can't come up with an original concept if all the humor in your comics is stolen. A: Like Family Guy, Simpsons, Excel Saga, and even South Park, taking jokes is of acceptable practice; it works when the author is short on original jokes, and wants to fill in a good one. Everybody does it. "Simpsons Did It." Q: Describe your artistic process. How do you get inspiration for ideas for your comics? What goes through your head when you draw and color your comics? A: I get the idea beforehand in random thought/imagination/dream, get pen and paper and write/draw it out. A lot goes through my head, and it is hard for me as a creative genius to remember it all on-the-spot verbatim. Q: We all know you have autism, but exactly what type do you have? There are multiple types on the spectrum. A: High-Functioning Autism. Q: What do you plan to do after you have found your true sweetheart and had your daughter Crystal? A: I will live my family life as I had dreamed and waited for hapily. Q: What would you do if either of you turned out to be infertile? A: That is just plain stupid; I am VERY Fertile; Certified in the Medical Clinic, and I would make sure my woman has not hit Menopause yet. Q: What would you do if you found your sweetheart, fell in love with her, married her, but she could only give birth to male children?. A: It is a 50/50 chance among all women; I trust God to come through in his promise as he has told me before. I will keep trying though; I am not King Henry VIII. Q: Aside from creating Sonichu and Rosechu and excluding your future accomplishment of getting a true sweetheart and having your daughter Crystal, what is your greatest accomplishment in life and why? A: Graduating High School and College; I have learned a LOT and met the requirements; it's all good. Q: What are your top five priorities in life and why? A: 1) Good Health - Who wants to be ill or sick? 2) Happiness - I don't like being sad. 3) Love - I want to feel loved and appreciated by my closest ones. 4) Projects/Job - It gives me something to do. 5) Money - It does not make the world go around, but everyone wants it to feel like they are getting something out of a deal. Q: If you were made the absolute leader of the entire world for a day and your word was taken as law, what sorts of things would you do to make the world a better place? A: All Men and Women would be paired up in straight couples, leaving none alone; any remaining will be saved for upcoming men/women respectively. All gays would be reprogrammed and encouraged to be straight. Q: What about fucking sex dolls, masturbating, drawing smut? Isn't this all forbidden for true Christians? A: It is not forbidden; that would be the Jews who are against those things, and I am not Jewish, and I respect them as individual people. Q: Contrary to what you stated in issue 8, the age of consent in most of the United States is BELOW 18 (17 or 16). What is your opinion on this? A: I understand that SOME states have that law, and I feel that it is good; it broadens the range by one or two years, so one would feel lest restricted. Q: What would you say is the most romantic thing you have ever done with or to a woman? A: Sensual, emotionally-linked eye-contact. Q: We've been hearing about your creations becoming more and more popular amongst the gay community. What are your thoughts on this? A: Firstly, their perspectives of my work are flawed; they misunderstand some points, and I do not care for that at all; It is a STRAIGHT Comic; Homosexuality Lifestyle is HEAVILY DISCOURAGED and DETESTED. Second, I really feel hatred in them placing MY characters in their events WRONGFULLY, even in... UGH!!!... pride parades and essays promoting their lifestyle. All of My Sonichus and Rosechus Are Straight! And I Am Straight! DO NOT SAY OTHERWISE, Because It is Mislabeling; it is Very Wrong, and I DO NOT APPRECIATE IT AT ALL. Q: Do you plan to give an ending to Sonichu's story? A: No. Q: Do Sonichu and Rosechu have full names (that is, two-part names, like all other Sonichus and Rosechus)? If so, what are they? A: No, they are the very first Sonichu and Rosechu, so they do not have such names. Q: Will Eevails, or possibly some other Tails-like creature, appear in your comic? A: No. Q: What do you think about people harassing others over PlayStation home? A: I do not like it at all. Q: What are the 5 worst movies you have ever seen heard of and would never ever watch in your entire life? A: Brokeback Mountain, Borat, Bruno, Crying Game, Krull. Q: What are the 5 worst TV shows you have ever seen heard of and would never ever watch in your entire life? A: I am unsure. Q: What are the 5 worst video games you have ever played? A: I am unsure. Q: What are the 5 best movies you have ever seen? A: Mary Poppins, All Transformers Movies, Both Ghostbuster Movies, All Saw Movies, The 40-Year Old Virgin. Q: What are the 5 best TV shows you have ever seen? A: Transformers (ALL Seasons and Sets), Sonic the Hedgehog (All Shows), Pok'emon (All Seasons), Mythbusters, Filmation's Ghostbusters (Little Care for "The Real Ghostbusters"; Jake, Eddie and Tracy WERE THE ORIGINAL REAL GHOSTBUSTERS). Q: What are the 5 best video games you have ever played? A: All Sonic the Hedgehog Titles, LittleBiGPlanet (PS3 AND PSP), All Guitar Hero Titles, All Animal Crossing Titles, All Pok'emon Titles. Q: Have you read classic comics like: A Contract With God, Maus, Watchmen, or The Sandman? A: Superman, Spider-Man and the like. Q: Could you mention any specific titles or series of comics you have read (besides Sonic the Hedgehog)? A: Superman, Spider-Man and the like. Q: What's your creative process like? A: Random, Extensive, Tough to Comprehend sometimes... Q: How do you go about creating each comic--do you do storyboards or scriptwriting beforehand? A: Mental Storyboards and Scriptwriting, but I do write some of it out on paper. Q: How far in advance do you plan the story? A: About weeks to months in advance. Q: Besides Sonic, Pokemon, and your daily struggles, what else inspires your writing and art? A: Other shows, comics, video games, and most importantly my Fans. :) Q: Did any specific comic book inspire you to create your own? A: I'd say the Sonic the Hedgehog Comic Book Series. Q: Why comics as opposed to short stories/novels? A: I enjoy drawing, and I feel better with having pictures to associate the words with. Q: Would you ever consider getting a massage? A: Yes, from Women Only. Q: What is your purpose in life? A: Does anyone really know their own ONE TRUE purpose in life? We mostly are supposed to live one moment and day at a time as best we can to make us individually feel satisfied and at peace. Q: Do you believe in an afterlife? A: Yes. Q: What do you think happens after we die? A: Like most people; our souls leave our bodies, we end up in Heaven or Hell depending on our deeds/misdeeds, and possibly Reincarnation. Q: Where do you think you'll go after you die and why do you think that will be the case? A: I do my best and what I can to end up in Heaven, I do a lot of good deeds. Q: You follow the Bible rigorously and believe homosexuality will send you to Hell. However, the Bible says that having unmarried sex will send you to Hell as well. Explain your reasonings you choose to ignore God's word and not waiting until after marriage but instead "after the 3rd date". A: Those more strict rules apply to the Jewish, especially the book of Leviticus. I am a Christian Methodist, and as long as we feel comfortable and happy with our lives, if the Christian individual feels comfortable with premarital sex, then it is cool. Q: Can you justify your anti-homosexuality? How exactly? A: Yes; the Homos I have heard from try to push their damn lifestyle in my face, and I DO NOT CARE FOR THAT AT ALL; What they do behind closed doors is None Of My Business, and I still Do Not Care to know a Damn Thing about it. Q: Why does Rosechu wear clothes while Sonichu does not? Additionally, why are Lolisa, DJ Jamsta, and Rosechu the only Sonichus and Rosechus who wear clothing? A: Well, Why does Cindy Bear not wear clothes? Why does Mickey Mouse wear pants yet Sonic and Donald Duck do not? Why does Daisy Duck wear ONLY a Top, yet Minnie Mouse wears a skirt? IT'S A CARTOON; WHO CARES?! Q: Are the Sonichu comics still aimed at children? If so, what age group? A: Yes, Ages 7 and Up. Q: I am really interested in your Lego CWCville, could you please draw an elaborate map of it for me? A: One Day, I will draw a map, although it is similar to the City of Cwcville, VA. Q: If Sonichu got published how much would each Issue cost? A: I'd estimate $2.25, given the current shelf-comic prices. But ON the Playstation Network's Digital Comic Service, I'd estimate $0.99 or $1.99 per Digital Issue. Q: How often does Sonichu have to stop and take breaks when he's running? A: He only stops for a rescue, social life, eating a chili dog, tacos or whatever he feels like chowin' down, and to relax at home with his family. Q: Virginia lets you to marry your first cousin, but doesn't allow gays to marry. Do you think cousin-marriage is better than gay marriage? Why or why not? A: WHAT THE F***?! WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT C***PIEST OF HEINOUS LIES ABOUT VIRGINIA?! Cousin-Marriage is just as Terrible and Unholy as MARRYING YOUR OWN MOTHER OR FATHER! In comparison, both unholy marriages are equally terrible. Q: You said that you confess your sins and pray every night. What sins do you confess? A: To name a couple: I apologize right after each time I say something like "God damn" (I'm sorry, God); I confess and apologize for, if any that day, angry responses to my own father after he starts an arguement or gets on my nerves. Q: What exactly happened when you were called into Mary Lee Walsh's office? A: That was one time I would rather not go into or recall. She raised her voice at me in harsh tones about how "You won't be getting any women" or "Your methods are flawed and stupid" and even "You are Stupid, Christian". I responded very angrily and verbally abused her back. Then I was kicked out for a year with Anger Management and Psychiatrist assistance. Q: Why do you randomly capitalize words when you type? A: I do not type in Caps at Random; I type those phrases or words in caps to EMPHASIZE MY POINT OR FACT. Q: When did you first realize that you hated the homos? Do your parents hate them as much as you do? A: I estimate that I started hating them about Summer, 2003 just after I started my Sweetheart Search, where I received the response from one woman, "Ooh, I'm sorry, I am a Lesbian." That, combined with my PAST dislike of MEN in general AND the later pictured images of such acts led me to DISGUST AND HATRED FOR THE HOMOSEXUALS. Plus ALL of the Homos within the Trolls AND all Homosexual Fans with their WRONGFUL Quoting of MY comics and characters in THEIR PAPERS and ESSAYS promoting homosexuality, and EVEN WORSE a Sonichu BALLOON in one of their God DAMED Pride Parades!!! ALL OF THESE FACTORS have ONLY made my view of the Homosexual Males WORSE! And I will say this again, SONICHU IS STRAIGHT, YOU DUMBASS GAYWADS. Q: What do you think of people of different faiths other than your own (this includes Satanism,Atheism, Agnosticism) A: For most other religions, I am of neutral opinion and have no objections to them whatsoever. But for ALL those of Satanism and Atheism; I do not care for those Non-Religions AT ALL. I will not discriminate the people of those Non-Religions as Individual People. Q: How do you feel about the Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual community? do they deserve the same rights as anyone else? A: As individual people, they all deserve Most Rights, but GAY MARRIAGE Should be made Illegal ALL Countries; Marriage is ONLY for Straight Man/Woman couples. I stand behind that most fully. Q: How do you feel about people of different political parties, political parties spanning from Anarchism to Facism. A: As a Moderate (of Middle, Neutral Opinion), I have nothing against the other political parties. Mainly, because even though I do have the ability to learn about them, I know not ALL of the details of them. Q: How do you feel about Drugs? Drugs such as Marijuana, Cocaine, Cigarettes, Alcohol, etc. A: I STAND FULLY AGAINST Cigarettes, Marijuana, Cocaine, Cigars and ALL other Drugs of the sort. The only exceptions are drugs that are Prescribed to the Individual Person, as long as they are not given to anyone they were not originally prescribed to, I have no objections. And Alcohol; in Responsible, Moderate amounts, it can be good for you, yet I do not support Too Much of it, as if left unchecked, irresponsible or unassisted, too much can lead to fights that can lead to a trip to the hospital and automobile accidents. Q: Do you hold any distaste for any worldly culture? A: Only those who fully promote smoking or such drugs that I have just elaborated against of. Q: Are you uncomfortable about people of Color? do you have any tensions towards them? A: I have no discomfort or tension against people of all colors. The only exception is in my choice of Sweetheart or Mate; No Personal Offense, but she can not be Black. Q: Are you disturbed or disgusted by different types of music? Many people dislike Death Metal: http://tinyurl.com/ch2yl5 A: I have agreement on some lyrics of Death Metal tracks, but the Tune, as long as it is not at loud volume, it is still good. Q: What do you think of our current president? Is he decieving Americans as the Right Wing has expressed? A: I think Obama is doing okay, yet I disagree with his Health Plan; it is premature at the time, because we can not afford it yet. The Right Wing are sour, mean people; I give no concern to them. Q: Do you think Countries such as the Soviet Union or North Korea Are actually Communist? A: I do not know much about those countries, so I can not give a full opinion on the topic. Although I do hate Communism; they are of wrong opinions and are considerably mean. Q: How do you think the situation in Afghanistan is going? Is there anything you would do different? A: I do not have full knowledge of that situation either. Q. Would you be willing to preform oral sex on a woman? A: Yes I would. Q. You often attempt to scare your trolls by stating they will go to hell. Some of your trolls do not believe in hell, what do you have to say to them? A: Firstly, it is NOT a "scare tactic", IT IS FACT. And second, I say "Well, Believe it or not. You are Not Dead Yet." Q. Have you ever thought about documenting your daily life? Kind of like a reality show? A: The topic has come to mind, yet I do not feel it appropriate yet. Q. Do you eat at restaurants other than McDonalds or Burger King? A: Yes, namely Golden Corral, Country Cookin' and iHop. Q. Do you ever consider playing Guitar Hero on expert instead of hard? A: I have played on Expert, and it is good. Q. What do you argue about with your dad? A: A number of things; I would not know where to begin on making the list of dumb topics he comes up with. Q. Why do you want to get the original Power Rangers back together? They're 40, no longer fit the costumes, one of them is dead, and one of them went to jail for drunk driving. A: Originally, I meant ONLY to Revive Zordon; I mean PRESIDENTS, POLICE CHIEFS and such Recruiting Power Rangers and Creating Zords? Not only is it Trite and LAME, it is not as CLASSIC or Good Quality as Zordon. Q. Do your parents freak out about you playing with girl's toys when you're a grown man? A: No, they do not, and I gave that up long ago. Q. What other ideas did you think of to attract women before you settled on a cardboard sign? A: Newspaper/Magazine Ads, Online Dating Sites, Video Dating Services to name a few; THEY COST MONEY. Q. What do you want to be when you grow up? A: I am ALREADY GROWN UP; I am 27 Years Old, going on 28. I am a great artist, and I am looking forward to an Office Job. Q: If you could change the law, how would you change it? and you said you would outlaw the friend zone? why? what happened to a woman's right to choose who she wants to be with? A: Nothing has happened in Women's Rights; the "Friend Zone" is only the LOUSIEST EXCUSE EVER to give to someone the woman deeply cares about and trusts so she could get out of sex or a relationship. I do not take kindly to that Excuse at this time. Q: Do you like everything you see, so long as it doesn't have gay stuff in it? A: Non-gay stuff is acceptable, but I don't like EVERYTHING I SEE; there are some things, even straight things, that I don't like either. Q: If you could upload your brain into a robot body, would you? A: I do not think so. Q: Why aren't you sure of the five worst games you've played? You can't have enjoyed every game you played. A: I just could not think of any that would total up to five. Q: If you went back to college, what would you major in? What classes would you take? A: I am not sure. Q: Why do you like the name "Reginald" so much? A: Because a woman who was close to me picked it out for the son in our role-play scenario; now she's dead, and I still miss her sometimes. Q: Did you know that nearly all male porn actors start out making gay porn? What do you think of this? A: Whatever; I do not care. Q: Why did you get rid of asexuality in Sonichu 10? Hasn't it occurred to you that some people just don't like being in romantic relationships, and are much happier single? A: It had occured to me about asexuality recently from a mailbag question, and made me think about it, and NOT being able to FEEL the Attraction is Just Sad. Q: In a recent chat, you said that if you had a chance, you would want to make being a homo illegal. Yet, in a video contemporary to the chat, you ask your fans not to leave you. How would you feel if all of your gay fans left you? A: I would not want them to leave; they are still fans. Q: Have you ever considered getting your own apartment? What prevents you from doing so? A: Yes I have considered it. Current financial situations and fear of change (a common Autistic Trait) prevents me from doing so. Q: If there were no women, and men could reproduce sexually with other men, would homosexuality still be wrong? A: ONLY if that was the case, I would say Shoot Me. Q: Why do so many of your videos have a greenish-yellow tinge? A: It's one of the flaws in recording with Sony's EyeCreate Program (a downloadable Playstation 3 Application that requires the Playstation Eye Camera); THEY NEED TO FIX THE PROGRAM, not only of that tint from Lack Of Some Light, but the Audio/Video skips that seems to occur during recording. Q: You hate homos, but you also hate straight men for "taking all the pretty girls leaving none for you." Shouldn't you support homos, so that other men can date each other and free up girls for you? A: NO, because Homosexuality is STILL WRONG. Q: Sex isn't that big of a deal. It's fun, but you don't have to have sex to be happy. Why are you so big about sex? A: Oh, I don't know, how about being a Frustrated Virgin?! Q: Would life be better if we reproduced nonsexually, and thus didn't have a sex drive? A: That is Bullc***. Q: Since you haven't been very specific about your taste in women, who are your favorite porn stars? A: To name a few: Jenna Jameson, Daisy Marie and Carmen Luvana. Q: Do you have any friends in the Autistic community? A: Only a few Acquaintances. Q: Have you ever considered the possibility that you may never lose your virginity? What will you do then? How old do you think is too old to be a virgin? A: No. The next question is Non-Applicable. 40. Q: If you could have sex with one famous woman, living or historical, who would it be? A: Britney Spears. Q: Why do you think Asperchu currently has 10 times as many fans as Sonichu? A: "Fans" are fickle, and so are "Fads"; the Non-True Fans will always look for the Next "Fad" until they tire of it and move on to the next "Fad". In this note, I would say that I am Possibly Retro, and Retro is ALWAYS IN. Q: Would you say your life has improved since thinking up Sonichu? Why or why not? A: Yes; I became famous, and becoming famous is not an easy task. Q: Do you know what the word "hypocrite" means? A: "hypocrite"; an adjective; 1) to be of a belief while not upholding that belief. 2) a total liar. 3) an UNTRUE Fan. example: When the Sonichu Fan left Sonichu for a newer, yet badly drawn, thing, after having said that they would always enjoy Sonichu forever, is a hypocrite among the Truest and Loyalest Sonichu Fans. Q: I noticed that you have a Marge Simpson poster on your wall. Do you find her sexually appealing and if yes why? A: That is the pin-up from a "Playboy" a few months ago. She is appealing, yes, but I am more attracted to the real-life women around us all. Q: What's with all the pictures of Rosechu with a pickle on the internet? I thought she was supposed to be ALL WOMAN? A: Rosechu IS All Woman; she transformed from a Female Raichu; those people are just being stupid jerks with such "renditions". Q: How do you expect to keep us last remaining fans by stop working on the comic pages? A: I am drawing pages every day; just be patient and have full faith, unless you want to be considered a hypocrite among True, Loyal Sonichu and Rosechu Fans. Q: If Rosechu was a Raichu, that means she's more evolved then Sonichu, who was a Pikachu. Shouldn't she be more powerful than Sonichu and be the leader? A: Evolution makes no difference; Rosechu is equally as powerful as Sonichu; Sonichu is the main character; Rosechu has equal leadership roles, so she leads when appropriate. Q: Why do you think you are better artist than Alec, aside from low-resolution and his style's blockiness? Is there something wrong to have quirky and blocky drawing style? A: How about the fact that his style looks Retarded and something that a 2-Year Old can do? There's nothing wrong, unless you want to be TRULY Respected as an Avid Artist and Serious Person. Q: Why is Flame the Sunbird a ripoff of Kazooie? A: Flame was NEVER taken from Kazooie; if anything, he is MORE similar to Knuckles, but with a Sunbird Form. Q: You have expressed disdain for Asperchu and Simonchu, but how do you feel about Moon-Pals? Have you read it? If not, it would only be fair for you to do so. A: I have read Moon-Pals, and I feel that it is more like Moon-Dorks the way Sean draws and Portrays their Events so Grotesquely. Q: How many fans do you think you have? Please specify one of the following options: 0-10, 11-100, 101-1000, 1001-10000, 10000+. A: 1000000000+. Q: How many fans do you think Asperchu has? Please specify one of the following options: 0-10, 11-100, 101-1000, 1001-10000, 10000+. A: 0-10 Q: Will you ever be able to accept criticism without being condescending or changing the subject? A: Yes. Q: Capital punishment (the Death Penalty) is legal in the Commonwealth of Virginia. Do you support the death penalty? A: I do not support the death penalty. Q: Could you post the letter you sent to Barack Obama on the CWCipedia? A: I am afraid I did not make a photocopy of the letter, and I had snail-mailed it weeks ago, so I can not do that. Q: You talk about how Asperchu is just a fad, but what if Sonichu is actually the fad that's starting to fade? A: I disagree. Q: If Rosechu is equal to Sonichu in power why does she need to be saved by him? A: She was caught off-guard at those times. Q: Why do people who "tick you off" deserve to die in explosions? Didn't Matthew say to love thy enemy? A: I never said that phrase, nor meant it in any way. Q: If you don't support the death penalty, that means you believe all life is sacred, right? Then why do you call for the deaths of gays? Is it only straight people who shouldn't get the death penalty? A: All Life IS sacred. Q: How come you become more and more like a dictator like Kim Jong Il, Hugo Chavez, or Vladimir Putin with your mailbags? A: I am NOT a Dictator. Why are you giving me an even WORSE Mislabeling than the Homosexual Mislabelings? Why do YOU have to be so bored that you have to make up NEW mislabelings to try and deface me over and over again? Q: Why did you choose to show the first black character in the series in a negative and racist light? A: That one is NOT a recurring character; the one who WILL be recurring characters are and will be like Police Officers like Louis Perez. Q: Why did Ultra Sonichu cure Aspergers, but did nothing for the physically challenged Rosechus in CWCville? A: Mental Problems can be cured Easier than Physical. Q: Why do you constantly edit the letters you receive? Don't you think it is insulting and rude? A: I am working on that, and Editing Less. Q: Do you like zombies? What weapon would you use to defend yourself in the zombie apocalypse? Where would you hold out? A: No, I do not like zombies. I would use a Gun. Where I can. Q: If you claim to respect your fans, why is it okay for you to "promise" to do a Sonichu page everyday, and then not keep up on that promise? A: I am drawing the pages For Real; Hand-to-God. I have other life problems that delay me from getting them scanned and online sooner; Shoveling Snow, Chores, Earlier Bedtime and Routine Resituating. Q: Why don't you just draw Wild a new girlfriend, so you can remove Simonla like Evan asked you to? Most people have more than one relationship in their lives, so it should not be that much of a problem. Or a you so uncreative that you can not think of a new character? A: I have stated before that when ONE finds their Match, they KEEP Each Other; I am NOT going to separate the Couple. Q: How come your comics art hasn't improved since 2005, do you think you've reached your limit when it's come to the art of the Sonichu comic? A: On the contrary, my drawing skills have improved greatly over the years, yet it may be subtle and not obvious. Q: Why do you have a bedtime when you are around 30 years old? A: Everybody needs to sleep a while to recover energy from the past day. Q: What do you think of legally blind people? A: They're okay; they are keen to their other senses, and that is admirable. I have neutral to positive opinions of the legally blind. Q: Hey, Chris, what were your favourite after-school activities when you were a kid? A: Video games and Homework. Q: Were you ever involved in sports besides being the basketball towelboy, or did you take music lessons or art classes outside of school? A: I took a lot of Physical Education classes; I did not take classes outside of school before college. Q: If you can't get your car out because of the snow, shouldn't now be the perfect time to work on updating your comic? A: I have been working on the comic the whole time, as you will see very soon. Q: What's your favourite food? Does your mom ever cook at home? If she asked you to fix dinner, what would you do? A: Macaroni and Cheese; Yes; a small meal or soup. Q: Are there any video games out right now that you really want to play, but haven't gotten a chance to yet? A: The Orange Box, God of War III and Heavy Rain. Q: If you could change anything about yourself physically, what would you change and why? A: Weigh myself down to 180 pounds. Q: How often do you shower? A: Nightly. Q: How often do you visit with friends and family outside of the house? A: Sometimes. Q: Do you enjoy playing with your cats? A: Yes. Q: Do you actually play with all the toys in your room? If not, why not donate some to children who actually will play with them? A: I do sometimes play with all my toys. Q: Do you envy Sonichu for having a wife and kids? A: No. Q: Which of the Rosechus is the sexiest in your opinion? A: The Original Rosechu. Q: If shoveling snow is that hard for you, why don't you just pay some kid $10 to shovel your driveway? A: Hard work is good for me. Q: From between Issues #0 and #8 Which Electric Hedgehog pokemon do you like least and why? A: Silvana Rosechu, because of the Troll Influences, I felt forced to let Graduon magically make her a hermaphrodite for the sake of "TRANSFORM". Q: Have any of the Sonichus and Rosechus ever considered "swinging," aka swapping sex partners for the night? A: No. Q: What are the ten worst things that have happened to you in your life? A: 1) Trolls Pestering Me Constantly. 2) Learning that Ohio woman was actually a 13-year old boy. 3) Having my accounts hacked into. 4) Clyde Cash breaking into my ORIGINAL, which hosted The Original "CWC's Sonichu Site", Tripod Account and screwing it up Royally. 5) Being banned from The (Game & Hobby) Place by that S.O.B., Michael Snyder; we never saw eye-to-eye, and for some UNCOMPREHENDIBLE Reason, aside from that time with my Wii, He Hated Me, Period. 6) Learning of the Encyclopedia Dramatica Website late October, 2007, followed by learning TWO OF THE TROLLS were old Pok'emon TCG comrades in that same League I used to go to HAD PART in the creation of that D*** E.D. Page. 7) The loss of two True and Good Women who I had friendships with, Sarah Cassandra McKenzie (PandaHalo), and Sarah Jackson. 8) Being banned from Piedmont Virginia Community College for a year. 9) Having to leave behind all of my Girl Friends from High School after Graduation. 10) Being pinned down on the floor by a teacher, two teacher aides, the Guidance Counsoler and the Principal on the floor and having my screams and cries recorded onto audiocassete back in 4th Grade. 11) The Autism. Q: Chris, what are the good deeds you have done that earn you the right to go to heaven? A: I have done a lot of good in my life, yet I did some bad, most of which was accidental, unintentional or beyond my knowledge. To name a few good things: holding the door for many people in various places, honoring my promises, being friendly and kind in person, donating to various causes and a lot of other good things. Q: Why does homosexuality immediately condemn the person to hell regardless of how good they are? A: I can not say; ask a Priest or Pastor. Q: At what age did you officially become mayor of CWCville? A: 18 Q: At what age will your future daughter inherit the title of mayor of CWCville? A: 13 - 18 Q: You know that crystal isn't a kind of metal, right? A: I know that; cyrstal is a kind of Mineral. Q: Who came up with the "Chris Chan" nickname? A: I did; it's the first halves of my first and last names, Chris tian Chan dler, and it has a "Jackie Chan" feel to it. Q: What inspired you to create Sonichu? A: The CD Cover Project for Computer Graphics during my Seinor Year at Manchester High; Sonic and Pikachu. Q: Even though you've created him for over a decade, did Sonichu ever helped you accomplished anything? A: Yes; see myself as a better person. Q: Why did the Wailord dropped a boulder on Bubble's adoptive mother Swampert? A: the boulder was attached to that Wailord's underbelly, like Barnicles, and in its leap over Mama Swampert, the boulder detached itself. Q: Since you hate gay people so much, why do you use Rainbows in your comics? A: I do not understand why the f*** the gays decided to use Rainbows as their symbol; that's like asking Hitler why he used the Swastika (which originally was a Lucky Symbol) for his whole mess. Q: What purpose do the Chaotic Combo served through out the whole comic? A: It's like asking why Sailor Moon needed the Sailor Soldiers of the other 8 planets; BACKUP, ADVICE and COMRADESHIP. Q: Why do you add yourself as a character? A: If it was good enough for Shinichi Watanabe in Excel Saga and Puni Puni Poemy, it was good enough for me. But upon retrospect, I saw why it was a mistake.